


Like in the Books

by Emmalee_sims_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalee_sims_1967/pseuds/Emmalee_sims_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Novak lives in a tiny apartment with his cousin, Castiel and works in a tiny local bookstore with his best friend, Kali, and then, because he must have done something very very good in his short, problematic life, in walks the tall, smoking hot nerd known as Sam Winchester asking for law textbooks. Fluff ensues.</p><p>Sabriel centric with Destiel on the side.<br/>My first fanfiction, also posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I, Gabriel Novak, was the most bored human being in California as of that moment. I’d needed an easy summer job that year so I snagged the closest joint hiring, The Bunker. A tiny local bookstore on the corner of my street and Stanford University. It was occupied by the students for the most part, accommodating textbooks about every subject under the sun and then some.

It was pretty cool at first, cute college students going in and out all day for me to flirt with, but, much to my displeasure, this was the hottest recorded summer in San Jose history. No one but me and my coworker/ex/best friend Kali had entered the little shop in almost two weeks. And I was bored out of my _mind_!

I was known throughout the campus as “The Trickster” because I hated bullies, _hated_ them, and was more often than not inclined to give them their ‘just desserts’. In other words, I pulled ironic pranks on dicks. But what was a prankster to do with no one to prank?!

Kali and I grew tired of each other’s company very quickly. We had had a little fling when I started working there that spring but I’m pretty sure we both knew it wasn’t serious because we got along great after we called it quits. Kali was a fierce Indian goddess of a woman who didn’t take shit from anyone, we rarely agreed on anything but she thought I was cute and charming, at least that’s why I think she didn’t hate me.

I looked at the clock, 10:32 it read, and groaned dismally. God, this day could not get any duller! It wasn’t even noon and the temperature had already hit 100 degrees. At least The Bunker had AC, I would have expired a long time ago if I had to work in the inferno outside. Kali was in the back doing… something, I wasn’t sure. She had some weird hobbies.

Just as I was thinking about offing myself for entertainment, the bell on the door chimed, alerting me of my first costumer in two hellish weeks. I swept the unsightly pile of candy wrappers off the counter and muted the TV. I looked down briefly to smooth out my rumpled shirt, trying to look less disheveled, before looking up to see… a rather broad chest. And I continued to look up until my gaze was met by an incredibly hot (both literally and complimentary if his sweat and audible breathing were anything to go by) young man.

The guy was sweating like an animal presumably from the infernal heatwave raging outside despite his tight tank top and running shorts, but that didn’t stop my stupid, sexed up brain from going _Hot Damn Boy_! And forcing me to restrain a wolf whistle. He had shaggy brown hair and bangs that covered his forehead in a boyish style that he somehow managed to completely pull off. He also had brown, no wait, they were green, dammit, _hazel_ eyes that looked down at me innocently, radiating kindness. He was also massively tall, 6’ 3” at least! He wasn’t ripped like a football jock but he was clearly very fit and his current attire left very little to the imagination. Said boy was talking.

I blinked rapidly and shut my gaping mouth.

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked dumbly. Yep, way to go, Gabe, make him think you’re slow in the head. Good job.

The guy just chuckled good naturedly and repeated himself.

“I need pre-law textbooks. Do you have any?” he asked again.

I couldn’t believe this guy, a lawyer?! The cutest guy I’ve ever seen in my _life_ was a _law student_?!

“Uh, yeah. Yes, just over there.” I said as I pointed him in the correct direction, amazed I had the brain power to remember their location.

“Thanks.” He nodded and turned to leave before pausing, turning back to look at me, stunning me back into silence with his indefinably pretty eyes.

“I’m Sam by the way.” He stated coyly with a little smile.

I just blinked for a second before finding my voice. “Oh. I’m Gabe. Gabriel. Novak. Gabriel Novak. Gabriel Loki Novak.” I blurted before snapping my mouth shut with a clack. Oh shit! Real smooth, asshole, I mentally berated myself. I was never usually this nervous, I was used to being Mr. Innuendo, smooth talking my way into peoples’ pants, far and wide. Figures I’d lose my touch now.

Sam laughed again, grinning wide and flashing adorable dimples I hadn’t previously noticed. I felt my ears turn pink in embarrassment before he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Gabriel Loki Novak.” He said humorously as I shook his hand quickly.

And if my breath hitched when he said my whole name, that was nobody’s damn business but my own.

I managed a nervous smile in his direction before he made his way to the other side of the store and out of sight. Once alone I slumped heavily into the chair I had recently vacated and let out a long sigh. I needed sugar. My sweet tooth (addiction) never failed to calm me down.

I took a Snickers bar out of the display and couldn’t help but smirk a little as I ate it, thinking about a certain silly boy who got me all flustered. Thank God Kali hadn’t seen that.

And as if God had heard my thoughts, she chose that moment to clear her throat behind me. I spun around briskly to face her.

“Well, think of the Devil. What’s up?” I chirped cheerily, still chewing my chocolate snack.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked but remained silent as she shrugged and flicked her eyes in the direction Sam had gone.

I blushed slightly and mumbled a disgruntled, “Shut up.” Which only incited her to smile more in her knowing way and chuckle in amusement. I would never hear the end of this.

I spun away from her as I tossed away the wrapper in my hand and scrubbed my hands down my face, trying futilely to remove my humiliation directly. I needed to shave, too hot for beards.

I stood hastily when I saw Sam approaching with a stack of books. He dropped them on the counter and puffed out his chest from the effort in such a way I needed to place my hands on the countertop to keep my knees from giving out under me. He was sporting another one of those smiles as he tossed his head to the side to flick his hair out of his eyes. The sexy bastard.

I don’t know how I found the strength to tear my eyes away from him and start ringing the books up. I cleared my throat, trying to think of something to say.

“So, pre-law, huh?” I asked curiously, trying to start a conversation.

“Yeah, it’s my first year, actually.” He explained as he gazed at the vast display of candy behind me. Not to brag but it was pretty impressive, honestly. It had every major brand of teeth-rotting goodness sold in the country.

“Huh, you don’t look much like a lawyer to me.” I teased. See? I am, in fact, not a total jackass.

“Oh? Well, what do I look like?” he flirted back easily, resting his forearms on the counter and leaning towards me.

“Hmm, I don’t know…” a model, an angel, a fucking god? “A few inches taller and a pair of antlers and you’d make a pretty convincing moose.” I joked, . He actually reminded me of a moose a little, a super hot, adorably, funny moose.

He laughed heartily at the jab and ducked his head bashfully.

“Yeah? What’s it to yah, short stack?” he reciprocated cleverly.

I had to laugh at that, I was incredibly short in comparison. 5’10” actually, and it really wasn’t fair to a 26 year old.

I chuckled again when I looked up at him as I handed him his receipt and purchase. I was actually in awe, you can’t be cute, smart, _and_ funny. It’s not fair to the rest of us mere mortals. We were both smiling when he handed me the cash, letting our hands linger in contact a second longer than necessary.

“I’ll see you later, Gabe.” He waved as he backed out of the store smoothly. I wore a smile for the rest of the day even though we didn’t get a single other customer. I couldn’t even be bothered by Kali’s taunts. I was still grinning ear to ear when I left that night.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn’t wait to tell Cas about my day as I stabbed the key into the rusty lock of our crappy apartment. I lived with my 21-year-old cousin, Castiel, in a… well, a broom closet, essentially. Cas had been sleeping on the couch in my living room ever since he enrolled in Stanford last fall. Before then we hadn’t talked much, but after he was disowned by his own branch of the Novaks’ I told him he could stay with me until he was back on his feet, family disappointments united and all that. Cas was a weird, dorky, little (metaphorically considering he all but towered over me) guy who read too much and socialized too little and at first I thought he was kind of a freak, but after the first couple months, we were closer than brothers.

Only after I’d inelegantly shouldered open the stubborn door and dropped my bag on the floor did I call out to my bookish cohabitant.

“Honey, I’m hooome!” I waited a moment for a response before I heard his mumbled answer from the dinky kitchen. The whole apartment was cramped and muggy and covered in mysterious stains but I couldn’t really afford anywhere else with Castiel’s classes and my fundamental inability to get a decent job.

“Hey Cassie!” I beamed as I strutted in and sat across from him. He looked up from whatever book he was engrossed in and squinted at me quizzically, studying my upbeat demeanor.

“Hello, Gabriel.” He greeted politely as ever. “You look very pleased, you’ve been somewhat disconsolate since the weather’s been unpleasant.” He remarked pensively. The heatwave hadn’t affected Cas very much because he spent all his time inside studying or in class.

“Weeeell…” I drawled nonchalantly, “I just happened to meet my soulmate today.” I watched for his reaction which was, as I expected, a confused stare.

“I don’t understand.” He deadpanned, “You met somebo-“ I cut him off.

“Not just anyone, Cassie. The One.” I elaborated cryptically as I opened our tiny fridge and cracked open a can of Pepsi. I smirked at the puzzlement still on his face while tipping the soft drink back and gazing at my cousin out of the corner of my eye.

“He’s perfect. He’s so nice, and so _hot!_ He’s a lawyer, Cas, and handsome and funny and smart, and, and…” I gestured erratically trying to convey what my words couldn’t. It must’ve worked because an understanding smile had worked its way onto his features.

“Ah, I see. What’s his name?” He asked sagely.

I clutched my heart dramatically and closed my eyes for effect.

“ _Sam_.” I sighed passionately.

His smile widened a bit.

“I’m glad to see you so taken with someone so… appropriate.” He cautioned.

I just rolled my eyes at the comment. I’d always known Castiel disapproved of most of my usual escapades. He was constantly badgering me about ‘finding someone nice’ and ‘settling down’ but he knew deep down it was a futile effort. Why be chained down by someone when I could be free to live my life as I pleased, I thought. I just didn’t see the point of commitment.

He pursed his lips rigidly at the gesture.

“Do you at least know his last name?” he inquired patiently.

“Oh. No, didn’t ask.” I pondered as I sipped my carbonated drink absently. It was probably really cute like the rest of him. I didn’t even fight the dreamy smile that tugged up the corners of my mouth when I thought about the charming boy.

Cas looked at me airily with his impossibly blue eyes for another moment before looking back down at his book.

“I have absolute faith it’ll all work out in your favor, Gabriel.” He smirked.

I smiled consonantly with my companion and sighed tenderly.

“He’s so nice… and pretty.” 

Cas huffed a short laugh in reply as I stood, stating my intention of sleeping for a few decades after a long shower, and patted his shoulder goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a start to my alarm clock blasting “Heat of the Moment” by Asia in my ear. It was a good song but I couldn’t sleep last night because the stifling heat made me toss and turn. I blearily dressed and ate whatever bland, healthy cereal Castiel had insisted upon stocking our cupboards with. He was still in his pajamas as we ate in silence because his classes didn’t start for another month, lucky bastard. When I finished I picked up my bag and grunted a goodbye as I shuffled out the door and walked the three blocks to the Bunker.  
It was warming up already so I was grateful for the rush of AC as I entered the building. Kali was always the first to arrive so she unlocked the door every morning. I honestly didn’t know why we bothered locking it, who on God’s green earth would rob a bookstore? I flipped the sign to ‘open’ on my way in because Kali refused to work without me there to cover, just in case.   
“Morning sunshine!” She trilled when she saw me and hopped off her usual perch on the counter-top. I squinted at her suspiciously, she was way too cheerful for a hot Tuesday morning.  
“Heya.” I greeted casually, kicking my feet up and preparing for another boring, tedious day.  
“Seeing your boyfriend today?” Kali queried abruptly, catching me off guard and making me blush, but I’ll be damned if I didn’t at least try to look indifferent.  
“I don’t even know the guy, Kali.” I pointed out coarsely, even though it was true, much to my vexation.   
“No, but I do know you are… interested.” She purred in her alluring accent maliciously.  
“What of it? I’m attracted to the guy, shoot me!” I sneered finally, “Besides, last I checked you’re dating Balder, so what do you care?”  
I wasn’t jealous, really, and Kali was intimidating of course but I was very territorial.  
She glared at me and I glared back. She blinked first.  
“I don’t, I was just going to clue you in, his brother will hunt you down if you play any games. So don’t say I didn’t warn you, Gabriel.” She said coolly, before hopping down and stalking off to avoid her responsibilities.   
I huffed and settled back into my seat, thinking over her words.  
So, Sam had a protective brother, I could totally deal with crazy family. I seriously doubted his could be crazier than mine. Being the youngest of four brothers in a passionately religious extended family definitely wasn’t easy, but you learn to deal.  
After Dad took off when I was 10 and Mike was 17, things just kind of went to hell. Luke was 16 and going through a ‘phase’, and God only knows what 13-year-old Raphael was going through. Mike took good care of us, considering, but he and Luke fought constantly. It went on for years before Mike finally kicked him out. The last I heard of him he was doing fifty-to-life in a prison in Cheyanne, Wyoming. As soon as I turned 18 I packed up and ditched. Cas sometimes tells me news about our family, like when someone’s getting married or something, but we rarely talk about them.  
I sighed and leaned back in the chair. I wondered now what my brothers were doing. Mikey was probably someone important, these days. Probably a CEO or something boring like he always wanted to be.   
I was deep in thought when the door chimed and brought me back to reality. I stood and tried vainly to look around the shelves and see who it was, most definitely not praying to every god and deity I could think of that it was Sam again.   
No sooner had I thought it than the man himself appeared. He was in a tank top and shorts that showed off more tanned skin than was probably legal. It was taking every ounce of my self-control to restrain my wandering eyes and I was extremely grateful for the counter between us. He must’ve run here because he was breathing heavily.  
“Hey Gabe.” He panted, leaning on said counter.   
“Heya, Samsquach, what’s got you out in the heat today?” I queried concernedly.  
I reached beneath and opened the mini-fridge and passed him a bottle of cold water.  
“Here, on the house.” I offered and he thanked me graciously.   
He tipped it back and gulped it quickly, making my mouth go dry as I watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.  
“So….” He started when he’d emptied the bottle, smiling at me with those goddamn dimples. I couldn’t not smile back.  
“So? What brings ya, kiddo?” I flashed my signature trickster smirk and endeavored to not look like a total jackass.   
“Um…” he shrugged and looked around the storefront before his eyes landed behind me and widened. I continued smirking as he pointed behind me at the massive, and frankly impressive, candy display. Thanks to me and my insatiable sweet tooth we now had every type, brand, and flavor of candy in creation. It took weeks to convince the store’s owner to start buying 9 times his usual amount of candy, but it really was a thing of beauty.  
I nodded slowly as he took it in and took the time to admire him in all his shaggy haired, dimple smiled, sunshine eyed, glory. Try as I might to ignore it, the whole time my brain was screaming, “You know what, Gabriel Loki Novak? You’re gonna do it. Right here, right now. You like him, and he clearly doesn’t hate you, ask the guy out! It’s now or never, baby! Ask him out!”  
I decided. He was too good to pass up. I took a deep breath and said,  
“Hey Sam, I was actually wondering if, uh, well, if you’re not busy this weekend, and it’s totally cool if you are,” Now I was starting to sweat, “but, if you’re not… would you wanna maybe…” I was burning up; I could feel it. I had a lump in my throat and couldn’t continue. Pathetic!  
He looked down at me for a moment, his face blank. “Fuck!” I thought, “I blew it and now he hates me, he’ll never come back and I’ll never see him again! Now I’m going to die sad and poor and alone!”  
I was just about to crawl under the counter in shame when he smiled, big and bright as the sun.   
“Mr. Novak, are you asking me on a date!?” He asked, mock scandalized, looking absolutely delighted.  
I was so shocked could only smile and nod enthusiastically, which made him chuckle some more.  
“I would love to, Gabe.” He answered sweetly.  
I couldn’t believe it. I laughed out loud and thanked God and Jesus and whoever else was listening profusely in my head.  
“Great! Better than great, awesome!” I exclaimed.  
He looked around quickly and grabbed a free bookmark off the desk and scribbled his phone number down.   
“Awesome! Here’s my cell number. I can’t wait.” He said before waving goodbye (without buying anything I later noticed).  
I spent the rest of the day grinning at the slip of paper for all I was worth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took so long to update I'm a piece of shit

That Friday while I was on lunch break Castiel had decided to drop by with some tacos. I was still staring at Sam’s phone number as I ate absentmindedly. I hadn’t called him yet, and he hadn’t been back to the store since he gave it to me. I had to call him today. If I waited any longer he’d forget about me completely. I still didn’t know where to take him, though. I couldn’t exactly go five-star; my financial situation was a somewhat limiting (I was soooo broke).   
Castiel’s gravelly voice interrupted my train of thought.  
“Hmm?” I hummed with a mouth full of fish taco. He smiled patiently and asked again,  
“I asked what was worrying you, Gabriel.” Though he looked like he knew exactly what was on my mind.   
“Sorry Cas, it’s just… well, you know as well as I do that I can’t take this Sam guy anywhere really nice tomorrow as much as I’d like to. If he’s going to Stanford he’s either rich as hell, or smart enough to ditch my broke ass. Probably both, actually.” I sighed and pocketed the bookmark.  
Cas looked down shamefully. I knew he felt guilty because he thought he was burden on me.  
“Hey, lighten up, little brother.” I said, making him smile.   
He was the baby of his family, too, and he never got a lot of attention at home, so I had taken it upon myself to teach him the ways of the world like an older brother should. It was a lot of fun, being the big brother for once, and Cas sure seemed to appreciate it. Though he had a lot more competition than I did, being the youngest of 11. Auntie Amara just didn’t know when to quit.  
“I’m sure Sam will appreciate wherever you go. You tend to create a lively atmosphere everywhere you go, trust me. Just go somewhere you’re comfortable and get to know him.” He advised sagely.   
Cas was something of a social caterpillar, but damn did he have his moments. I wondered how he got so wise about people when he never left the apartment.  
“Yeah, okay, I can do that! Alright, how about coffee, and then, uh…a walk? Cheap, romantic, and definitely an excuse to hold his hand!” I bounced my eyebrows suggestively.  
“Yes,” He nodded thoughtfully, crumpling up his taco wrapper. “I think that actually sounds like a lovely date.” He stood up and gave me an encouraging smile.  
“Good luck, Gabriel.”  
After Cas left I pulled out Sam’s number again. If you had told me this time last week that I’d be scared shitless of a seven-digit number, I’d have laughed in your face, but there I was.  
Since nobody was going to come in I sat down heavily at the front desk and took out my phone. He picked up on the third ring.  
“Hello?”  
Go time.  
“Sam? Hi. It’s Gabriel, from The Bunker. The guy from- yeah, you know.” Ugh, okay, that was a shitty start.  
“Gabriel? Hey! Hi, how are you?” he asked, I could hear him smiling through the phone, the dork. (Forget that I was smiling, too.)  
“Awesome. I was calling to say I’m free tomorrow if you wanted to hang out.” I said coolly, for someone panicking and praying simultaneously, that is.  
“Really? That’s great, I’ve got an 8 am class but after that I’m free, too.” He said, sounding very excited and making me smile against my will.  
“Perfect, I was thinking we could just get some coffee and get to know each other. How’s 10 for you?” I asked hopefully.  
“That’s good for me, can’t wait.” He replied.  
“Fantastic, meet me at The Roadhouse?” I suggested.  
There was a tiny pause, in which I thought I had completely fucked any chance of ever seeing or hearing from him ever again and silently requested Death to escort my willing soul to Hades, before he answered.  
“Wait, that old bar by the campus?” he asked doubtfully.  
I laughed out loud for it was a common misconception.  
“Oh no, no, no, my friend. Working man’s bar by night, best pie and coffee house on the west coast by day! You’ll love it, I promise.” I couldn’t wait to take him there. It was on the other side of the university but the food and company had no contest.  
“Okay, I’ll see you there, 10 o’clock sharp.” He said.  
“Awesome, okay, alright, bye Sam.” I replied while the biggest smile I'd ever worn was making my cheeks ache.  
“Bye.” He chuckled and hung up.  
I set down the phone calmly before jumping up and punching the air.  
“YES!” Oh my God! I thought, I officially had a date with the cutest boy in the world. I was ecstatically doing my victory dance when I saw Kali leaning on a bookshelf, grinning her Cheshire cat grin.   
Still sky high, I shouted, “I’ve got a date!” and threw my arms in the air again.  
“I still can’t believe you actually got the guy’s number.” She smirked, shaking her head. She was happy for me.  
I had to tell Castiel immediately. I dialed him up and bounced my foot impatiently while it rang.  
“Hello?”  
“Cas! I’ve got a date!” I screamed into the phone.  
“Gabe? Oh. I’m glad. Congratulations.” He said haltingly, taken aback.  
"Thanks, Cassie. I... I've got a really good feeling about this one." I confessed truthfully.  
After telling him all the details and hanging up, I sighed happily. Today was the start of something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'm so lazy and awful


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't updated in literal years. My bad I guess. You can read the 13 chapters I've already got done on Fanfiction.net, its under the same title. Sorry again

When got I home that evening I danced into the kitchen, which isn't easy considering the size and clutter.  
"Oh Cassy!" I sang, and there was a grunt for a reply from the living room. I leaped over the back of the couch and sat down next to him. His dark hair was wild from his fingers running through it and he was doing his homework.  
"Sam said yes! We're going out tomorrow." He looked up from his books and smiled, a real smile, full blown teeth and eyes and everything. It was rare and just made me smile wider.  
"This is good," he said, "I haven't seen you so happy in a long time, Gabe." I was glad, too, I missed being this hyped an about anything.  
"What are you working on, bro." I knew he liked it when I called him that, even if he never admitted it. Castiel's classes were very important to him. He was going to be a doctor. Cas was great with everyone, but he really shined with little kids, so I was betting on him being a pediatrician.  
"I'm writing an essay for Ms. Naomi, she's expecting it on Monday." Naomi could be a real narky bitch, so I made Cas some of his favorite honey tea.  
"Here." I handed him his lucky bee mug.  
"Thank you, Gabriel." He yawned, it was getting late.  
"Hey, maybe you ought to take a break, buddy." I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.  
"I don't know, I need to finish this..." He hesitated.  
"Naww, come on. Hey, why not come help me decide what to wear tomorrow. Gotta dress to impress, yeah?" He thought for a moment before setting his pen down.  
The next morning at 9:30 I was pulling on my favorite green jacket.  
"How do I look?" I struck a flamboyant pose.  
"You look dashing as always, Gabriel." Cas said, not looking at me. He was writing again.  
"Good." I murmured to myself in the mirror smoothing down my hair. I wasn't unattractive, really. I had light golden-brown eyes and blond hair that flipped at the ends. I liked it like it was, just below my ears, it looked good framing my narrow face. I didn’t look much like the rest of my family, but I wasn’t complaining. Always the black sheep. I smiled my usual generic smirk, my thin lips stuck out a bit. Yeah, I was quite the looker if you liked short guys.  
I nodded at myself and tossed my keys into the air and pocketed my wallet. Show time, baby!

I strutted into The Roadhouse at 9:45. Ellen saw me and smiled, I hadn't been in there in a while.  
"Gabriel Novak, is that you?" Ellen's charming thick southern accent always made me smile.  
"Heya Ellen. Nothing for me just yet." I told her before she could go prepare my usual. She raised an eyebrow. "I've got a date." I beamed proudly. She laughed and smiled too.  
"Why, that’s great, Gabe! What's their name?" She asked.  
"It's Sam. He's going to Stanford." I loved talking to Ellen, she was everyone's mother, but for me she was my only mom. It was great having her to talk to about dates and family and work, just like a real mom. Ellen was the reason I decided to stay in San Jose in the first place. I ran around for a long time after I left home, but I stopped at The Roadhouse for a drink one night, wasn't even 21 yet, and just stuck here.  
"Oh, got yourself one of those boys? Good job, Novak." She teased.  
I chuckled, "Thanks Ell. Say, where's Jo?" Jo, Ellen's actual daughter, had just started college. She was all doe-eyes and big talk right now, but I didn't doubt she would be a force to be reckoned with in a few years, just like her mother.  
"Johanna is still hungover from last night." Ellen sighed, clearly both amused and troubled by her child's new experience with alcohol. "That'll teach her to party with fraternities."  
I laughed, I never went to the college but I definitely partied there. I still got drunk with them every finals week. For moral support.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Sam's chest. This close I could smell his cologne, and it was heavenly. I grinned and pulled out a chair.  
"Hey Sam!" He was wearing a plaid button up shirt and absolutely rocking it.  
"Hi, Gabe." He checked his watch, "I'm not late, am I?" I didn't know the time but it didn't matter, really.  
"No, not at all. Uh, " I turned back to Ellen. "Sam, this is Ellen Harvelle. Ell, this Sam." I said gesturing with my hands.  
Ellen looked Sam over with a critical scowl but she seemed satisfied with my taste, thank God. I have no idea what I would’ve done if she disapproved. Sam stuck his hand out across the bar.  
"Sam Winchester, nice to meet you." I'm pretty sure he made his dimples stand out a little extra just then so he would look cuter. (It worked)  
Ellen shook his hand and smiled, "Pleasures all mine, sweetheart."  
I breathed a silent sigh of relief before saying, "Hey, Ellen, can I get my usual coffee?"  
She nodded and said, "Sure thing, sugar. What about you, hon?"  
Sam shrugged, "I'll just have what he's having." Ellen nodded again and winked before leaving.  
I looked over at Sam. His long dark hair just reached his collar his bangs were swept to the side almost hiding his sideburns. But what I really liked was his nose, it was straight but upturned just the slightest and it was really cute. It was then I noticed he was looking at me.  
I blushed, "Oh. Um, so..." I really didn't want this to be an awkward date, those sucked.  
"So?" He turned his whole self towards me and put an elbow on the counter.  
"Heh, I guess I don't know much about you, yet. How's your first year?" I asked because that's all I really knew for certain.  
"Oh, fine. My brother, Dean, is helping me pay the student loans. Class is hard." He shrugged noncommittally.  
Ellen came back and handed us our coffee. "Have fun you two." She chided.  
I nodded towards the door and we got up. Outside, we started walking, just drinking our coffee in silence. I had to walk fast because Sam was a goddamned giant with trees for legs.  
I wanted to ask him something. Or tell him something. I just wanted to talk to break the silence.  
"My favorite animal is the platypus!" Well, that was dumb.  
He jumped at the outburst and laughed, "What?"  
"The platypus. It’s my favorite animal." I explained.  
He chuckled again. "That's pretty cool… I like dogs."   
I smiled, of course he did, the dork.


	6. Chapter 6

While we walked, we talked about everything. I told him about my job and Kali, I told him about Castiel and my brothers and my dad, I told him about all my favorite things and all the things I hated (Like this god forsaken heatwave).  
And he talked about everything, too. He told me about his classes and teachers, he told me about Dean and their dad, he told me about his favorite things and things he hated (also the heatwave because it made jogging harder). I learned his older brother practically raised him because their dad was a drunk who couldn't hold down a job. I learned about how he loves books and the color green and dogs and his brother. I learned about how he hates his dad and his ex, Ruby, and clowns.  
He learned about how my dad bailed on us and Michael was left in charge. He learned about how I loved candy and the color gold and pranks and my cousin, Cas. He learned about how I hate my dad and bullies and my brothers fighting.  
We walked around campus and through allies and up and down the streets only stopping to toss our empty cups. We were finally back at The Roadhouse, all talked out.  
"I had a really good time, Gabe." he said when we made it back.  
"Yeah, me too. We should totally do this again." I hoped he wanted to.  
"Yeah, of course!" He stopped and opened his mouth again before closing it. He clearly wanted to say something else so I waited.  
"My uh, my brother, Dean, would um, really like meet you." He finally stuttered.  
I blinked, "Sure, Sam. That's cool." I said, I thought I probably ought to, considering how much he meant to Sam. Sam looked up at me.  
"Well, the thing is Dean can be kind of intimidating and obnoxious and he's just trying to protect me but-"  
I cut him off, "Sam, it’s okay. I can handle him. It'll be fine." I could totally handle some jock getting in my business. Probably.  
He looked really reassured by my confidence, "Really? Great, he's really a cool guy once you get to know him, I promise." He swore.  
"I know, it'll be great." I assured him. He sighed and smiled gratefully.  
"Thank you, Gabriel. This was an awesome first date." I beamed up at him.  
"Awesome. I'll see you around, yeah?" I asked and he nodded vigorously. He turned to leave but paused and turned back to look at me. I looked up at him again.  
Quick as lightning he leaned down and pecked me on the cheek.  
"Bye Gabe." I heard him murmur before he turned and started walking away. I was frozen on the spot. He just kissed me. Oh, my God. Slowly, a little smile ghosted my face, before cracking into a big goofy grin that spread across my entire face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry


End file.
